This invention relates to that class of devices oftimes employed to create the illusory effect of a fluttering open flame. Such an effect is frequently desired for purpose of establishing a mood or atmosphere, as in a restaurant or lounge; creating a pseudonatural illusion, as for example a flame lit lamp for outdoor lighting or a candlelit chandelier; for simulating a burning fire as in a fireplace or the like; for creating more natural appearing traditional effects, a good example of which is candlelit appearing Christmas tree lights or the like; and a contingent of other such devices. Previous art abounds with devices attempting to satisfy this need in the form of flashers, blinkers, unstable mode gaseous lamps, mechanical shutter devices, and the like. However, in-so-far as is known, no completely binary means has been produced until this instant invention which is capable of producing an illusory effect which has all the random appearing character of nature, and is yet inexpensive to implement in quantity and requires no adjustment thereby permitting inclusion in a wide variety of products having a diversity of requirements regarding average power, or where size, color, shape, electrical power requirements, and the like are concerned. Furthermore my instant implementation is brought about through digital signal manipulation which is functionally dependent upon the state selection of a combinatorial logic circuit, thereby precluding the usual ambiguity associated with earlier known analog control circuits which require ready adjustment means, at least during manufacture, to optimize the operation: a requirement which necessitates higher manufacturing cost and less permanence of performance. In addition the taught apparatus surpasses prior art in that it is capable of operating in an extreme range of temperature, without performance variation, from near minus 40 degrees Celsius to near plus 85 degrees Celsius. No moving parts or adjustable elements are employed in the implementation of the basic teachings, the device being commercialized as an ensheathed capsule, usually impregnated with a plastic compound, or potting agent, so as to form an environmentally independent containment for the workings of the device.